terabrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lancer
: The lancer is a heavily armored class which specializes in a lance with melee defensive capabilities. As they carry a large shield alongside the lance, most attacks can be fend off, after which the lancer can retaliate from a distance using its lance. In order to balance this, the lancer is very slow. Descrição Oficial left http://tera.enmasse.com/game-guide/classes/lancer Equipamento e Atributos right|140px Equipamento The lancer is equipped with metal armor for great increase on the defense lines. Being of the only two classes to wear the metal equipment gives the lancer a big advantage, especially when the shield enters the scene of play. Although not the fastest of attack speeds, the Lance is a great weapon which fends off enemies in a direct cone of sight of the attacker toward the enemy, dealing massive damage to anyone within that range. Attributes Lancers should focus on increasing their damage absorbing as top priority by improving their lance. The higher item level the lance, the more damage absorption it has. It is recommended to focus on getting mana since a lancer without any mana is completely defenseless. While looking for common items, picking equipment with more mana is very recommended above movement speed as the lancer will have to stand and defend attacks, opposed to the warrior's way of fighting which involved evasion. While looking for attributes for enchanting, lancers should be on the lookout for attributes that increase their aggro from enemies, mana regeneration and healing received. Habilidades right|thumb|A male [[castanic lancer and a male human lancer using in attempt to stun the enemy.]] Lancers are capable of an incredible amount of defense power thanks to their defending skill . When the enemy is vulnerable after a successful block, the lancer will abuse the chance and . Knocking down the enemy might be hard, but thanks to the job will be done even quicker, and when it doesn't budge, the lancer will fight with might and bash with their , followed by a . If that doesn't work, will surely do the job. And if the enemy decides to change their mind and target a different group member, the lancer will pull it back easily with , and if one leash was not enough, will chain 6 enemies and pull them toward the lancer. Importante sobre a Hitbox Lancers have the unique ability to block attacks for those standing behind them. They block attacks with their shield, and is based off the size of the model's hitbox. Hitboxes are based on race size, but have been "normalized" (slightly reduced for baraka and amani, and slightly enlarged for elins, poporis and castanics). Even after being "normalized" Baraka have the largest hitbox and elin have the smallest. When choosing a lancer race it is important to take the size of the hitbox into account as this will determine how much damage you will block for people behind you as well as how easy it is for the healer to target you. Cristais, Glifos e Habilidades Raciais Referências